MY PRETTIEST MOMENT
by Keun Yoon
Summary: Hidup ini begitu membosankan dan menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun. Mengetahui hidupnya akan berakhir, bertemu seseorang yang membuatmu berpikir untuk salah memiliki perasaan ini / "seharusnya aku memang sudah mati" / "...kita bercerai" / "aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu" [ EXO GS ChanBaek slight KrisBaek - Oneshoot ]


Based on a special drama

 **MY PRETTIEST MOMENT**

.

.

.

.

CAST

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah drama pendek, terdapat indikasi yang tidak sama persis dalam drama yang sesungguhnya

.

.

EXO fanfiction include Genderswitch

ChanBaek slight KrisBaek

One shoot

.

.

.

.

ENJOY !

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MY PRETTIEST MOMENT**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menaruh sebuah mobil mainan berwarna kuning diatas sebuah plastik yang melebar diatas lantai kayu yang ia duduki, melipat ujung-ujung plastik di depannya hingga membungkus mobil mainan itu dengan rapi. Tersedia sebuah kardus coklat berukuran sedang di sampingnya yang sudah ia siapkan untuk menaruh semua mainan yang telah ia bungkus menggunakan plastik dengan satu per satu. Di luar ruang keluarga yang ia tempati, terdapat seorang pria tengah memetik tomat merah berukuran kecil, daun selada dan daun jeruk yang sangat lebar. Pria itu menaruhnya ke dalam sebuah keranjang kecil setelah memanen tanaman yang ditanam di dalam rumahnya sendiri

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah mainan terakhir yang akan ia bungkus dengan plastik, sebuah robot anjing milik anak semata wayangnya, Taehyung. Ia tampak cemas melihat salah satu kaki dari robot anjing itu patah dan terikat oleh kabel-kabel di dalamnya. Baekhyun mencoba memperbaiki, tapi suaminya datang ke dalam ruang keluarga dan langsung menegurnya setelah memanen sayuran organik

"cuci tanganmu, kita makan siang" ucapnya. Baekhyun menatap suaminya yang tengah menuju dapur untuk mencuci sayuran yang telah ia panen sendiri di dalam pot-pot kecil. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri wastafel dimana suaminya itu tengah mencuci sayuran

"hey, kau mengotorinya lagi" ucap suaminya saat melihat istrinya tengah mencuci tangannya diatas tangannya sendiri yang mencuci sayuran itu

"maaf, Kris. Kau tidak akan mati karena itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun menarik salah satu bangku meja makan dan mengambil sumpit, memakan salah satu makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan, suaminya cukup pandai memasak.

"bersiap-siaplah, kita akan pergi nanti"

Baekhyun menoleh pada suaminya "kemana? Bukankah kau ada syuting drama?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeruput bumbu yang menempel di ujung sumpitnya

Kris memandang Baekhyun sejenak, lalu kembali mengalihkannya pada sayuran di tangannya. Baekhyun ikut terdiam akibat reaksi Kris "kau merahasiakannya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"ayah! Kamar mandi!" seruan nyaring datang pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapan orang tuanya tanpa busana kecuali celana dalam putih yang dipakainya. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri anaknya "kau baru bangun, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala anaknya seraya merapikan rambutnya yang urakan akibat tidur malamnya

"ayah! Kamar mandinya!" Taehyung masih bersikeras untuk memanggil ayahnya yang sedari tadi tak menghiraukannya karena sibuk di wastafel dapur. Kris pun berbalik badan "cobalah ke kamar mandi sendiri!" seru Kris pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum pada anak laki-lakinya yang mengerucut bibirnya setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Dengan lincahnya Taehyung berlari menuju kamar mandi "Taehyung, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan "aku tidak sabar ke rumah nenek!" seru bocah kecil itu lalu kembali berlari masuk kamar mandi

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "mengapa kau menitipkannya pada ibu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Kris tengah menaruh beberapa makanan diatas meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya, ia menatap mata istrinya sejenak "setidaknya ia akan baik-baik saja disana" ucapnya sambil mengambil makanan menggunakan sumpit

Baekhyun terdiam menatap suaminya "aku tidak apa-apa, Kris. Mereka bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja"

"aku khawatir dengan yang ada di lututmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "itu hanya memar"

Kris meletakkan sumpitnya "aku ingin kau tidak seperti itu lagi. Kita ke rumah sakit nanti, jadi bersiap-siaplah" ucapnya yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin meja rias. Rambut coklat hingga batas bawah telinganya terlihat rapi, Baekhyun sedikit memutar tubuhnya yang masih seperti kalangan muda, wajahnya terlihat menua umur kepala tiga, namun cantiknya tak pernah pudar. Baekhyun merapikan _dress_ merah muda tanpa lengan membalut tubuhnya hingga lutut. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum pada dirinya di cermin, Ia mengambil _lipstick_ merah muda miliknya dan memolesnya pada bibir bawahnya lalu melipat bibirnya ke dalam untuk membagi warna itu pada bibir atasnya. Ia juga sedikit memoles pada bibir atasnya untuk menyempurnakan warnanya

Baekhyun tampil cantik seperti biasanya dari arah dalam kamar tidur sambil membawa tas kecil berwarna putih. Melihat suaminya yang tengah menunggu, Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum manis

"aku siap. Kita berjalan-jalan, ya?"

Kris menghela nafas "kita ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap suaminya dengan nada tegas

"aku baik-baik saja"

"itu belum seberapa, Baekhyun"

"ayolah, mereka mengatakannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat beberapa hari lalu setelah aku mempertaruhkan itu hingga 10 tahun. Hingga kau menikahiku dan aku melahirkan Taehyung. Aku tidak mau kembali kesana"

"kau harus, _dear_ "

"lagipula aku memang seharusnya mati"

"tapi aku tidak siap untuk itu, Baekhyun" ucap Kris sambil menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban suaminya

"aku mau kau mengikuti pengobatan itu, aku mohon padamu" ucap Kris lagi. Baekhyun masih menatap mata suaminya, nafasnya cukup tercekat dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu. Menatap sendu pada orang yang tengah berfoto bersama sambil duduk di sebuah sofa di dalam sebuah studio. Sebuah foto keluarga. Melihat dirinya yang masih memakai rajutan penutup kepalanya yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh rambut dan memakai pakaian seperti baju tidur. Disampingnya terdapat Taehyung yang masih kecil dan suaminya dengan jas yang membuatnya tampan. Baekhyun pun menunduk sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil.

Baekhyun dan Kris sampai di sebuah rumah sakit Universitas Gyeonggi. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu ranjang pasien yang sudah dipesan atas namanya

"tadinya aku ingin memesan yang VIP, tetapi penuh. Nanti aku akan memindahkanmu" ucap Kris sambil menaruh sebuah tas berisi pakaian ganti dan segala kebutuhan milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap ruangan sekitar, ruangan pasien gabungan. "tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa disini" ucap Baekhyun. Kris pun tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum "baiklah, kau harus pergi bekerja"

"aku bisa pergi nanti"

"ayolah, aku bukan pasien baru disini. Pergilah, setelah itu aku akan mengganti pakaianku" ucap Baekhyun

"baiklah, jaga dirimu" ucap Kris

Setelah suaminya pergi meninggalkannya untuk bekerja, Baekhyun pergi ke salah satu _café_. Ia memesan sebuah es kopi dengan _chamomile_ untuk dibawa pulang pada pelayannya. Setelah mendapatkan minumannya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar pasien. Baekhyun menyeruput es kopi ditangannya dan menggeser pintu untuk membukanya, tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket menyambutnya dan berhasil menumpahkan es kopi di tangannya hingga membasahi bagian bawah _dress_ merah muda yang dipakainya serta kakinya yang dilindungi oleh _high heels_ merah. Baekhyun sedikit berteriak akibat serangan mendadak yang menimpanya, ia langsung menatap ke depan mencari tahu siapa yang berbuat seperti ini. Seorang lelaki muda tampan muncul dari balik dinding dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depannya "ma-maafkan aku" ucap pemuda itu. setelah tahu siapa tersangka dari semua ini, Baekhyun memilih untuk membersihkan bagian kakinya yang mulai lengket oleh tumpahan es kopi. Baekhyun terkejut ketika pemuda di depannya tadi kini tengah mencoba mengeringkan bagian betisnya yang putih dengan sapu tangan "maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja tadi" ucapnya sembari mengeringkan bagian bawah _dress_ Baekhyun "ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu repot-repot" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba mencegah tangan pemuda asing itu yang tengah mencoba mengeringkan bagian kakinya, tetapi pemuda asing itu tampak bersikeras untuk mengeringkannya hingga selesai "tidak apa-apa. Aku memang ingin membersihkannya" ucapnya sambil membersihkan bagian lututnya, tak sengaja itu sedikit mengangkat bagian bawah _dress_ -nya

Pemuda itu terdiam melihat lebam yang ada pada lutut Baekhyun "apakah kau baru saja mendapatkannya karena aku?"

"tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menjauh dari tangan pemuda itu. pemuda itu mengangguk saja dan beranjak berdiri. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit merasa kikuk, melihat gelas es kopi yang berantakan di bawahnya, Baekhyun segera mengambilnya namun pemuda di hadapannya dengan gesit mengambilnya lebih dulu hingga penutup gelas berhasil ia ambil dan membawanya keluar untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah. Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, ia cukup merasa kikuk terhadap pemuda jangkung itu

Pemuda itu, Park Chanyeol, berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kain pel lantai untuk membersihkan tumpahan es kopi milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol terusik oleh suara gemuruh air keran dari arah kamar mandi di sampingnya, ia dapat melihat wanita tadi dari balik pintu karena pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Wanita itu tengah membersihkan bagian lututnya dengan air keran yang mengalir, Chanyeol bisa melihat bagian paha mulus milik wanita asing itu yang cukup tersingkap, matanya secara naluriah juga menatap leher jenjang milik Baekhyun lalu berakhir pada wajah cantik Baekhyun. Merasa ada yang memandanginya, Baekhyun langsung menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol dengan kikuknya langsung mengalihkan dirinya pada lantai yang tengah ia bersihkan. Baekhyun mengernyit, segera ia menuju pintu kamar mandi itu dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun menatap dirinya yang masih terlihat cantik karena awet muda di pantulan cermin kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Lalu mendengus pelan, terkekeh dengan dirinya sendiri

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian seperti baju tidur khusus bagi pasien. Chanyeol berhenti membersihkan lantai dan sedikit melirik Baekhyun, merasa wanita di depannya juga menatapnya, Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk "maafkan aku tadi" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan

"aku kira kau adalah wali dari pasien"

"apakah aku terlihat bukan seperti pasien?" tanya Baekhyun

"ah .. tidak. Kau terlihat cantik"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan perilaku pemuda asing di depannya

"ada pasien datang!" seru seseorang dari arah luar kamar pasien. Tibalah sebuah tim medis mengantar seorang pasien yang terbaring diatas ranjang, ia masih terkujur lemas dan belum siuman akibat operasi yang dialaminya

"apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu suster

"iya, berhasil. Apakah anda wali dari pasien Do Kyungsoo? Dokter memintamu untuk bertemu di ruangannya" ucap suster itu

"baiklah, akan aku temui nanti" balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghampiri seorang gadis yang masih terlelap diranjang lalu sedikit merapikan rambut hitamnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya menatap orang-orang yang datang. Baekhyun menatap pemuda di depannya sejenak, lalu menarik tirai pembatas untuk tidur, ia berharap bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar pasien setelah melakukan pemeriksaan pada bagian kepalanya. Ketika Baekhyun menggeser pintu untuk membukanya, ia sedikit terkejut pemuda asing itu tepat sekali hampir menabrak dirinya. Baekhyun menatap pemuda itu yang menundukkan kepalanya, lalu membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu dengan pemuda asing itu. masa bodoh, ia hanya ingin kembali tidur di ranjangnya

Baekhyun melirik pasien yang terlihat masih muda di sebelah ranjangnya, ternyata ia sudah siuman. Melihat gadis itu seperti kesulitan ingin mengambil sesuatu, Baekhyun menghampirinya "ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut

"itu, aku ingin mengambil cermin" ucap gadis itu. Baekhyun menuruti perintah gadis di depannya, ia pun memberikannya pada gadis itu. gadis itu berterima kasih, lalu memerhatikan bagian matanya melalui cermin. Baekhyun sejenak memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu sempat perduli dengan penampilannya

"operasi membuatku sedikit buruk. Ah… bagaimana ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memutar sedikit wajahnya sambil menyentuh bagian bawah matanya

"tenang saja. kau tetap terlihat cantik" ucap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun "yang benar saja, karena sebuah gumpalan dalam rahimku itu dia tidak mau menghabiskan satu malam denganku" ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap dirinya pada cermin. Baekhyun mendesah pelan

"kau akan baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun singkat lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Baekhyun melirik pada pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di dinding, memerhatikan pantulan dirinya disana. Baekhyun melirik ke lantai dekat ranjang milik Kyungsoo, terdapat sepatu _converse_ merah mudatergeletak dengan tidak rapi. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia kembali beranjak ke ranjangnya

.

Baekhyun keluar dari _convenience store_ yang terletak di bagian samping gedung rumah sakit sambil membawa kantung belanja. Baekhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya walau angin yang cukup kencang menerpanya. Mendengar suara bola yang menyentuh dinding, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya yang menunduk, melihat siapa yang bermain bola di sepanjang lorong samping ini. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya, segera ia mengambil bola basket miliknya dan beranjak berdiri "ah kau disini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengambil sepasang sandal yang baru ia beli dari kantung belanjanya "sepertinya pacarmu membutuhkan ini, sepatunya pasti tidak nyaman untuknya" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menerima pemberian Baekhyun, menatap sandal lantai berwarna coklat serta motif lucu menghiasi sandal itu.

"haruskah aku memperlakukan pada seorang perempuan yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol

"kalau dia tidak sakit, kau bisa" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol menatap kembali pada sandal pemberian dari Baekhyun "bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"

"istriku!" seru seseorang dari ujung lorong. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pria yang sepertinya tengah menyapanya

"ya!" seru Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kris dan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit canggung. Chanyeol terdiam, sengaja tidak menatap Baekhyun

"terima kasih atas sendalnya" ucap Chanyeol dingin lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun merasa heran oleh perubahan mimik pemuda asing itu, melihat suaminya menghampirinya maka Baekhyun ikut menghampirinya juga. Kris merangkul tubuh Baekhyun untuk keluar dari lorong itu

"remaja jaman sekarang aneh, ya" ucap Baekhyun pada Kris ketika sampai di depan _lobby_ rumah sakit

"benarkah?"

"iya"

"kau seperti bukan wanita saja" ucap Kris. Baekhyun mengernyit dan menghentikan langkahnya "bukan wanita?"

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya "apakah bocah itu seperti seorang pria untukmu?" goda Kris. Baekhyun langsung menggeleng lucu "tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia hanya anak-anak" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan suaminya

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Kris lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam _lobby_ rumah sakit. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mengingat pertanyaan suaminya, lalu mengendikkan bahu

Baekhyun dan Kris masuk ke dalam kamar pasien, Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan dua orang yang lebih tua itu langsung membungkuk sopan dan kembali memainkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter dengan suster datang ke kamar pasien itu, Baekhyun dan Kris pun membungkuk sopan

"bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?" tanya sang dokter

"aku merasa baik, dok" balas Baekhyun "kau bertahan dengan baik" ucap sang dokter. Baekhyun pun mengangguk pelan

"tuan Kris, saya butuh bicara dengan anda" ucap sang dokter lalu disetujui oleh Kris. Kris pun meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu sebentar, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada pembatas pintu, memerhatikan suaminya yang tengah berbicara dengan sang dokter serta beberapa dokter lainnya. Melihat raut wajah yang disampaikan, Baekhyun berani bertaruh. Sepertinya ini semakin buruk, terlebih bagaimana wajah Kris yang tampak frustasi, namun ia redam di hadapan semua dokter.

Baekhyun kini berada diatas balkon rumah sakit, angin sore menerpa dirinya. Siluet senja begitu menenangkan, Baekhyun menatap beberapa gedung di depannya, lalu menatap ke bawah untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada sebuah rumah duka di bawah sana, terdapat seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah menangis. Baekhyun terdiam. Mungkin orang-orang akan seperti itu bila dirinya sudah tiada

Waktu berdetik hingga tengah malam. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, diam-diam ia beranjak dari ranjangnya agar tidak membangunkan suaminya yang tengah tertidur di ranjang bawah tepat di samping ranjangnya.

Baekhyun tengah mencoba memainkan sebuah solder listrik di ruang tunggu sekitar lorong rumah sakit yang begitu sepi. Ia mencoba memperbaiki mainan robot anjing milik anaknya. Tak lama, pandangannya terganggu oleh bayangan seseorang yang menghampirinya, ia mendongak melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata pemuda asing itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran "kau sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk di sofa dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun "aku hanya mencoba memperbaikinya"

"kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring "aku harap bisa"

Chanyeol mengambil mainan robot anjing itu, ia memperhatikan kerusakannya "sepertinya aku bisa"

"apakah ada harapan?"

"mari kita lakukan operasi malam ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol pun mencoba mengambil obeng untuk membuka mainan itu, Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol memperbaiki mainan milik anaknya menjadi kembali sempurna dengan sedikit penggunaan solder listrik.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tampak puas berhasil memperbaikinya. Pemuda itu sedikit menggoyangkan kepala robot anjing itu hingga terkatuk-katuk, Chanyeol mencoba mengikuti kepala robot anjing itu dengan mengangguk-angguk. Melihat aksi kelucuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan

"bagaimana dengan lututmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "tidak apa-apa. Apakah itu yang membuatmu ingin tahu di tengah malam begini?"

Chanyeol mencoba memutar badan robot anjing itu sambil tersenyum tipis " _yes_ " ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga menatap lelaki yang lebih muda 10 tahun dari umurnya itu

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kepala robot anjing digenggamannya "aku berbaring untuk tidur. Tapi tetap saja, aku selalu memikirkannya. Itu seperti tidak bisa keluar dari pikiranku. Jadi, aku keluar"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memutuskan pandangan dari pemuda asing di depannya, rasanya aneh, jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak

"p-pacarmu pasti menunggumu" ucap Baekhyun

"aku tahu" balas Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun "tapi…"

Baekhyun segera merapikan segala peralatan di depannya untuk kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil "aku harus kembali" ucap Baekhyun singkat dan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya, namun Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, pemuda itu masih saja menatapnya, lalu pemuda itu memberikan robot anjing dari genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun cukup terkejut, segera ia mengambil robot anjing ke dekapannya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri disana. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu menatap lurus pada pandangannya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, meredam semua emosi yang ada di kepalanya

Baekhyun segera duduk di ranjangnya, ia masih saja mendekap robot anjing itu. mendengar sedikit kerusuhan, Kris terbangun dari tidurnya "kau tidak tidur? Hm?" tanya Kris sambil mencoba memegang tangan istrinya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia juga tak yakin bahwa suaminya benar-benar bisa melihat dirinya yang menggeleng karena matanya yang terkantuk-kantuk

"kau demam? Tanganmu terasa hangat" ucap Kris

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kris "tidak apa-apa. Tubuhku sedang menghangat" ucap Baekhyun

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang cukup meyakinkan, Kris memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Baekhyun masih sulit bernafas, jantungnya berdetak cepat

Ia tidak boleh merasakan ini.

Melihat bayang-bayang pintu terbuka dari balik tirai, Baekhyun segera berbaring ke tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlelap, lalu duduk di ranjang bawah menghadap ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus apa, ia hanya meringkuk tubuhnya diatas ranjang, mencoba pura-pura tertidur

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya, maka ia menyalakan lampu meja. Chanyeol melihat ponselnya, pukul 3 pagi. Chanyeol mengambil _earphone_ yang sudah tersambung oleh I-Pod miliknya untuk mendengarkan lagu, seketika ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah kamar mandi, ia pun beranjak dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk memeluk kaki-kakinya, segera ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi "kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini dipenuhi oleh peluh. Nafas Baekhyun terdengar berat, wajahnya terlihat pucat "akan aku panggil bantuan untukmu" ucap Chanyeol beranjak namun Baekhyun menahannya "tidak perlu. Ini hanya sebentar saja" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang berat untuk dikeluarkan. Chanyeol tampak cemas "mau ku ambilkan obat?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "aku sudah meminumnya" ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya lagi, ia menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya untuk menyeka keringat dingin pada wajah Baekhyun "mengapa kau melalui ini sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, matanya berkunang-kunang, ia tidak mau pingsan disini "aku sakit—pun pasti sendirian" ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, bertahan melewati masa-masanya seperti ini

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun. Bingung harus melakukan apa, sedari tadi ia hanya khawatir dengan wanita asing di sampingnya. Menyadari i-pod yang ia bawa karena kepanikan sebelumnya, mencoba memasang salah satu _earphone_ ke telinga kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari sesuatu, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya, lalu pemuda itu memasang satu _earphone_ -nya ke telinga kanannya dan mulai memutar musik klasik dari i-pod di tengah dinginnya suhu kamar mandi malam itu

Matahari pun menyapa hari. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, Kris membantunya untuk merapikan peralatan makan rumah sakit dan membawanya keluar. Baekhyun membalikkan meja untuk makan, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di ranjang bawah sambil menatap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya, merasa tidak diperhatikan, ia sedikit membentur lututnya dan berteriak kesakitan, itu sukses membuat Chanyeol tersadar

Chanyeol mendorong ranjang bawah ke dalam ranjang Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan sandal lantai berwarna coklat pemberian Baekhyun, Kyungsoo merasa senang, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol "aku masih marah padamu sebenarnya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah marah dibuat-buat. Chanyeol hanya tidak menanggapi kekasihnya itu, segera ia menarik penyangga infus milik Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo berdiri sambil berpegangan penyangga infus. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat sepasang kekasih itu hanya merasa cukup tertarik. Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan ingin keluar ruangan. Chanyeol yang berhasil mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi dan mengambil nampan milik Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun tengah beranjak keluar, segera ia menghalangi langkah Baekhyun "kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melihat bagian rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi mata kanannya, Chanyeol ingin menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga, namun Baekhyun dengan cepat menyelipkan rambutnya lebih dulu dan tersenyum canggung

Seorang perawat datang sambil membawa beberapa alat medis. Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan perawat segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengantar nampan berisi peralatan makan Kyungsoo

"kau tahu? kita akan mulai terapi untuk penyakit kankermu" ucap perawat itu. terlihat Kris datang dari arah belakang sang perawat. Baekhyun terdiam, ia cukup terkejut

"kau harus melakukan terapinya" ucap Kris. Baekhyun tampak ingin protes. Ia melihat wajah suaminya itu, segera ia meninggalkan ruangan

Kris mengejar Baekhyun yang tengah meninggalkan kamar pasien dan menahan lengannya "Baekhyun!" Baekhyun melepas paksa eratan suaminya "aku tidak mau!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang meletakkan peralatan makan ke dalam rak yang tak jauh dari keberadaan Baekhyun terkejut mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Kris

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"jika aku melakukannya, apakah aku tidak akan mati?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap mata suaminya lekat-lekat

"tetapi masih ada harapan—"

"apa? Bahkan harapan itu hanya lima persen saja, begitu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Kris melihat area sekitar, orang-orang tengah menatap mereka, termasuk Chanyeol

Baekhyun berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Kris. Kris merasa gusar, ia mendesah pelan dan menatap punggung istrinya "lalu mengapa kau masih tetap kemari?!" seru Kris. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya "jadi, aku sudah siap sekarang" balas Baekhyun

"karena kau belum siap juga sebelumnya" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Wanita itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ia terkejut hingga berhenti sejenak melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya, lalu ia kembali berjalan untuk menghiraukannya

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap rumah sakit. Sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam menerpanya yang tengah melamun melihat ke pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka pintu ketika melihat Baekhyun disana, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang siapakah yang datang ke atas atap, melihat pemuda asing itu tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya Baekhyun pun menghiraukannya. Chanyeol segera berlari untuk menghampiri Baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kris dengan gesitnya juga menghampiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, melihat Kris yang ikut berdiri memandang pemandangan di samping Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menatap mereka dengan nanar, akhirnya berniat untuk kembali meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu

Angin menerpa Baekhyun dan Kris disana dalam keadaan hening. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya "kau harus pergi bekerja" ucap Baekhyun. Kris menatap wajah istrinya "aku memang harus. Tapi—"

"Kris," ucap Baekhyun memotong "ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak mematuhi perintahmu" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Kris. Kris mendesah pelan

"apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun

"ya, dia tampak senang. dia terjaga oleh ibu sepanjang waktu" balas Kris. Baekhyun pun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan "bagaimana proyek pekerjaan drama itu?"

"ah, hari ini begitu panas"

"kau menyerah lagi?!" seru Baekhyun tak percaya atas jawaban Kris. Ia tahu suaminya tampak menutupinya "kau bilang itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, bukan?"

"sayang—"

"kau juga tak lagi muda, Kris"

Kris menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan "jangan khawatir. Aku memang tidak ingin melakukan apapun"

"lalu kau berhenti pada drama itu karena hanya ingin merawatku, begitu? Pada akhirnya kau akan seperti apa? Tidak mempunyai mimpi dan istri"

"kau adalah mimpiku, Baekhyun" jawab Kris tegas. Baekhyun memerhatikan wajah suaminya, menatap matanya tersirat kekhawatiran mendalam

"tidak. Aku—" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk "aku hanyalah beban bagimu. Aku selalu merasa bersalah selama ini. aku—aku hanya tidak ingin merasa bersalah lagi" lanjut Baekhyun. Kris merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan sedikit mengusapnya

.

Kyungsoo menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya tampak tersenyum "kau kemana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menatap datar pada ranjang milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ikut menatap ranjang Baekhyun dan tersenyum "kau tahu? wanita itu menikah saat ia dirawat disini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol "dia juga melahirkan anaknya disini"

"dia juga memiliki seorang anak?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mantap "dia mengidap kanker yang cukup parah hingga melaksanakannya disini. Hey, kalau aku mengidap kanker, apakah kau akan menikahiku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah lugu

"jika sudah jatuh cinta, kanker bukanlah masalah bagiku" jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap ranjang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri "tapi itu tidaklah mudah"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo "sulit untuk berhenti jika benar-benar telah memiliki perasaan itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring pada Kyungsoo yang masih malu-malu sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol menatap mainan robot anjing yang pernah ia perbaiki bersama Baekhyun. Ia teringat sesuatu, segera ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di dalam kamar

"ya! kau mau kemana lagi?!"

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tunggu sambil memainkan robot anjing milik anaknya. Ia menatap langit malam dengan derasnya hujan diluar. Tak lama muncul Chanyeol yang menghampiri Baekhyun yang termenung, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang datang dalam keadaan basah kuyup akibat kehujanan. Chanyeol menunjukkan sesuatu dari tangannya, terdapat sebuah mesin bubut kecil di atas telapak tangannya "kita mulai operasinya malam ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatapnya

Mereka pun mengerjakan 'operasi' untuk robot anjing itu dengan membongkar isinya dan memasang mesin bubut kecil di dalamnya. Di lorong sepi nan gelap oleh padamnya lampu serta gemericik hujan memenuhi aura mereka berdua, Baekhyun membantu penerangan untuk 'operasi' itu dengan _flashlight_ ponselnya, ia melirik di sekitarnya sejenak "mengapa kita harus memperbaikinya disini?"

"karena ini mendukung untuk pengoperasian ini. kau tahu? ini seperti permainan rumah sakit sungguhan" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"mengapa kau membawa mainan ini kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan obeng kecil ditangannya pada sekrup mainan robot anjing itu "yah… karena hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini untuk menyelesaikannya"

Chanyeol mendongakk untuk menatap Baekhyun "berapa lama yang kau punya?"

"tidak lama" balas Baekhyun "aku tidak tahu. cukup buruk mengetahui dokter tidak bisa menanganinya" lanjutnya

"kau tidak penasaran?"

"itu tidak akan merubah apapun" balas Baekhyun cepat "aku merasa ini begitu cepat" lanjut Baekhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum

"jika kau mati besok, Kau ingin melakukan apa hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak sedikit berdeham "aku ingin tetap dirumah saja bersama keluargaku"

"kau tidak merasa takut?"

"itu… itu terasa baik-baik saja selama ini"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi "kau berbohong" ucapnya

"apa?"

"setahuku, orang-orang yang memiliki masa akhir hidupnya akan berkata jujur, apapun itu. tetapi, kau justru berbohong. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan menatap Baekhyun intens, lalu kembali memperbaiki mainan ditangannya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan pemuda asing di depannya

Chanyeol menyerahkan robot anjing pada Baekhyun "ini dia, coba nyalakan" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menerima robot anjing itu dan menyalakannya, terlihat robot anjing itu mengeluarkan suara gonggongan dan telinganya menyala-nyala oleh lampu kecil di dalamnya, Baekhyun tampak puas oleh mainan ditangannya, ia tersenyum lebar melihatnya "kau menyelamatkannya" ucap Baekhyun

"iya. Aku juga merasa selamat" ujar Chanyeol

"ku pikir kau tidak akan tersenyum seperti itu bila aku tidak memperbaikinya" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun tampak heran "kau melakukannya karena aku seperti orang sekarat, bukan?"

"tidak" ujar Chanyeol "sebenarnya… aku ingin dilihat olehmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan. Baekhyun terdiam, merasa mulai tidak beres, ia mencoba menutupi rasa kikuknya "s-sebenarnya… kau sudah berhasil" balas Baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya karena wanita itu merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak

"aku mau…."

CUP

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa terkejut oleh apa yang didapatinya, segera ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk memutus sentuhan itu. Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit ketakutan karena terkejut oleh sikap Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba itu. segera Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol disana dan menuju tangga darurat untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam sambil mencoba melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga di depannya, dia merasa tidak percaya dengan perlakuan pemuda asing itu. terdengar langkah seseorang dari bawah seperti tengah berlari untuk menaiki anak tangga, Baekhyun tidak peduli itu siapa. Tepat selesai menaiki anak tangga, ternyata Chanyeol yang berlari di belakangnya, ia terkejut ketika Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pemuda itu dan mulai memojokkannya di dinding. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak, segera pemuda itu mulai meraup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus berusaha untuk mengelak, tapi usahanya sia-sia saja. perlahan Chanyeol mulai menuntun Baekhyun untuk menikmati _french kiss_ itu, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhasil mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh hingga membentur dinding di hadapannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mulai meninggalkannya sambil berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

Baekhyun merasa ini gila. Ia berhasil kembali di kamarnya, ia memandang pemandangan diluar dengan hujan yang masih turun lebat. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya masih berdetak cepat, ia melirik suaminya yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, merosot jatuh dan berjongkok, mulai mengalirkan air mata.

Hidup ini begitu membingungkan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menyapa hari. Suara tirai pembatas terbuka oleh Kris cukup mengisi seisi ruangan. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar pada pemandangan gedung-gedung di depannya dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan, biasnya membuat tampilan kulit Baekhyun terlihat lebih indah. Di belakangnya terdapat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap lurus pada Baekhyun yang membelakanginya, Baekhyun tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Ia hanya terus menatap ke depan, merasa tidak ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol untuk pagi ini. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk kembali menatap pemuda asing itu, tidak tahu harus apa. Antara kecewa dan sedih.

Seorang suster memasuki ruangan "waktunya MRI _scan_ untuk nona Kyungsoo" ucap suster itu sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda. Sapaan sang suster menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, Kyungsoo pun yang menyadari waktunya maka ia mematikan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya di ranjang bawah dan mendorong ranjang bawah itu ke dalam bagian bawah ranjang Kyungsoo dan menolong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi rodanya

"teman-temanku akan datang nanti, kau mau ikut bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"lihat saja nanti" balas Chanyeol. Pemuda itu pun ke belakang kursi roda Kyungsoo dan mulai mendorongnya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo melakukan pemeriksaan. Hingga bibir pintu, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang pada Baekhyun yang masih membelakanginya. Ia tampak mendesah pelan

Kyungsoo merasa heran oleh kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendorongnya "hey, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendongak melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat murung, pemuda itu menggeleng pelan lalu kembali mendorong kursi roda itu

Kris tengah menggulung lengan jas yang dipakainya, Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan membantu Kris untuk menggulung lengan jas Kris, ia mengulur sebuah benang jahit yang menjuntai di bagian lengan jas Kris dengan telunjuknya "kau segeralah mengunjungi makam ayah" ucap Baekhyun sambil memutus benang jahit itu "jangan berbicara hingga menyinggung ibu, itu akan membuatnya sedih lagi" lanjut Baekhyun lalu menatap suaminya. Kris hanya mengangguk saja

"aku akan kembali lebih cepat" ucap Kris sambil menepuk bahu istrinya, ia mengambil tas jinjing hitam miliknya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun

"tunggu!" seru Baekhyun dan Kris pun berhenti melangkah. Baekhyun menghampiri Kris untuk mendekatinya, menatap wajah Kris dengan penuh cemas, bersalah, sedih. Baekhyun sedikit menarik tengkuk Kris dan mencium bibir Kris, Kris terkejut terhadap sikap Baekhyun seperti ini. Baekhyun masih mempertahankan posisinya, mencoba membuat Kris menikmati ciuman itu, Kris pun mulai menikmati tapi hanya sebentar saja, ia pun melepas ciuman Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa kecewa, tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam saja sambil menatap Kris

Kris memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun "lakukan terapi itu, aku mohon" ucap Kris lalu pria itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih merasa kecewa. Kecewa oleh suaminya, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menuju wastafel di dekat pintu, menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin, lalu ia mulai menangis. Hidupnya begitu memuakkan, membingungkan dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa dirinya begitu lemah?

.

.

.

Matahari mulai berada tepat diatas perkotaan, Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya menatap pemandangan diluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol memasuki kamar pasien, ia melihat Baekhyun yang tengah melihat pemandangan diluar. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang. Baekhyun yang terkejut langsung melepas pelukan Chanyeol "berhenti" ucap Baekhyun lalu berbalik badan agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol

"apakah hal kemarin itu suatu kesalahan bagimu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit geram. Baekhyun mencoba menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk "jadi…"

"kita berhenti?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi

"menurutku itu bukanlah kesalahan bagiku. Kau saja yang mengartikannya seperti itu" ucap Chanyeo pada Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam

"aku tahu kau bingung. Tetapi, untuk menjelaskan semuanya itu hanya sia-sia saja"

"kau tahu mengapa sel kanker itu mematikan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol "karena sel tubuh akan berhenti berkembang, sedangkan sel kanker akan tetap berkembang" lanjut Baekhyun

"aku hanya ingin mati dengan damai di samping suamiku saat aku dirumah saja" ucap Baekhyun lagi

"tapi kau bisa mati disini dengan baik" balas Chanyeol cepat "apa yang akan kau lakukan hingga kau mati? Memperbaiki mainan di lorong rumah sakit, begitu?" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali terdiam, ia mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol "pada akhirnya aku… aku hanya bermain dengan seorang bocah" ucap Baekhyun

"kau sudah melakukannya" ucap Chanyeol "atau… kau hanya penasaran dan mencoba saja? kau tak suka hasilnya? Aku—aku bukanlah tipemu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan deru nafasnya yang mulai cepat, merasa kecewa dengan jawaban wanita dihadapannya

"tidak" singkat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya dan mendesah pelan "kau tidak akan mati nanti. Kau tetap saja berbohong" ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam menatap punggung pemuda asing itu keluar ruangan

.

Baekhyun masih berdiri menatap pemandangan diluar, awan menggumpal di teriknya mentari. Seekor kupu-kupu tampak ingin keluar dari tempatnya, namun terhalang oleh kaca jendela. Baekhyun yang melihat kupu-kupu kecil itu menangkupnya dengan telapak tangannya, lalu membuka kaca jendela. Baekhyun membuka tangkupan telapak tangannya pada kaca jendela dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu terbang keluar dengan bebas.

' _kau tidak takut?'_

' _kau tidak penasaran?'_

' _kau tidak akan mati'_

' _kau tetap saja berbohong'_

Baekhyun berniat untuk keluar ruangan, ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan masih memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu. semakin lama langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat hingga berlari di lorong itu. Baekhyun sempat melirik dokter yang menanganinya tengah membaca berkas pasien dengan seorang suster, segera ia berhenti dan menghampiri dokter tersebut dan menarik tangannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dokter itu terkejut oleh kedatangan Baekhyun "ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"berapa lama lagi waktuku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Dokter itu tampak ragu terlihat dari wajahnya "kau harus menanyakannya pada kepala bidang" ucap sang dokter. Baekhyun masih terengah-engah dan terdiam

"kau bilang bahwa lututmu terdapat memar? Bolehkah aku memeriksanya?"

Kini Baekhyun telah selesai melakukan MRI _scan_ dengan pakaian khusus. Dokter itu tampak memeriksa lutut Baekhyun pada memarnya yang cukup lebar "ini bukan melanoma" ucap dokter itu sambil membuka sarung tangan sterilnya "lebam itu menjadi parah karena sel darah putih yang menurun" lanjut dokter itu

"bolehkah aku melihat hasilnya?" tanya Baekhyun

Akhirnya Baekhyun diajak oleh sang dokter ke ruang hasil pemeriksaan pasien. Sang dokter menampilkan hasil _scan_ dalam bentuk empat bagian pada Baekhyun "ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan tiga bulan yang lalu" ucap sang dokter sambil menunjuk gambar pertama _scan_ bagian lututnya dengan laser infra merah "lalu ini hasil sekarang" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pada gambar disebelah gambar pertama. Baekhyun merasa nafasnya tercekat melihat hasil pemeriksaan di depannya, menyadari bahwa sel-sel kanker itu tumbuh lebih cepat dan membesar di tubuhnya sendiri

"ini begitu menyebar begitu cepat, kami para tim dokter juga sangat terkejut" ucap sang dokter

"bisakah kau menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan bagian otak?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku sudah memberitahukan pada suamimu" ucap dokter itu. Baekhyun menatap dokter disampingnya "apakah hasilnya buruk?"

"suamimu akan memberitahu"

"aku adalah pasien disini! Dan aku ingin tahu!" seru Baekhyun. Sang dokter tampak ragu untuk memberitahu, ia menghela nafas "itu juga banyak menyebar" jawab sang dokter. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban sang dokter, rasanya ingin menangis mengetahui hidupmu seperti sudah tidak ada harapan

"terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk dan berbalik badan "apakah… aku masih punya waktu?" tanya Baekhyun. Sang dokter menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk pelan "tentu" balasnya pergi keluar. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia melihat tampilan hasil pemeriksaannya yang masih menyala oleh sebuah proyektor. Menatap sebuah gambar seperti titik berwarna putih yang merupakan gambar dari sel kanker dan menyentuh dinding proyektor. Matanya mulai membendung air mata, ia membuka tali pengikat pada gaun operasi yang ia kenakan dan jatuhlah pakaian itu menyisakan dirinya tanpa busana. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menangis di ruangan itu

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah pelan, tatapannya tampak kosong. Sesampai di kamar pasien, Baekhyun kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Matahari tampak mulai terbenam, langit mulai oranye kelabu dan suara kendaraan diluar terdengar lebih ramai. Hingga akhirnya matahari benar-benar terbenam, menyisakan pemandangan dengan gedung-gedung dan sekitarnya tampak berkelip oleh lampu yang menyala dimana-mana. Sudah beberapa jam Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya sejak sore itu, hingga para pegawai rumah sakit mulai mematikan lampu dan pergi untuk pulang dari pekerjaannya. Ruang kamar Baekhyun tampak gelap gulita, wanita itu hanya menatap pemandangan dengan tatapan kosong. Tak lama, Chanyeol muncul ketika membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat Baekhyun di ujung sana dengan kebiasaannya. Chanyeol menuju Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela di samping Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya

"aku tidak akan mati dengan baik" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan "tubuhku dipenuhi oleh sel-sel kanker yang selalu menyebar lebih banyak" lanjut Baekhyun "aku berdiri disini sambil berpikir… apakah aku akan datang atau tidak. Dan mengatakan apa yang akan kau katakan ketika muncul dihadapanku. Aku sudah berpikir lagi, bahwa perasaan ini tidaklah benar. Seharusnya aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini hingga aku mati" ucap Baekhyun lagi lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menatap sambil mendengarkannya "aku mengira…. Bahwa aku benar-benar akan mati" lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Chanyeol, perlahan Baekhyun mulai memeluk pinggang Chanyeol untuk membalasnya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun sambil menatap dalam Baekhyun sejenak. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun merasa lebih rileks, ia berani untuk membalas ciuman itu. Chanyeol mulai melakukan _french kiss_ seperti sebelumnya ia lakukan namun dalam keadaan lembut. Cukup lama mereka berciuman dalam kamar pasien yang gelap gulita, hanya suara kecipak oleh peraduan bibir mengisi ruangan.

Di lain tempat, Kris kembali ke rumah sakit dan sekilas ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Pria itu berpikir mengapa kekasih dari pasien itu selalu tidak berada disampingnya. Ia pun menghiraukan gadis itu dan berniat untuk menuju _lift_.

Pagutan bibir itu masih memenuhi atmosfer pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun melepas pagutan bibir itu dan mengambil nafas, ia menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat tengah tersenyum lembut

"kau meragukannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cukup lama "iya" singkat Baekhyun "aku tidak" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas "kau akan meragukannya nanti, bukan sekarang" ujar Baekhyun

"tidak. Aku tidak akan meragukannya nanti" balas Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lagi "mari kita hidup bersama setelah kau meninggalkan rumah sakit" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengeratkan pelukannya

"aku akan berada disampingmu hingga mati" lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan barusan" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukan pada Baekhyun dan menatap heran "memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak bisa?"

"kau berkata karena kau masih muda" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit terkekeh

"kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lalu mencium leher Baekhyun cepat "apakah aku masih seperti anak-anak?" lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun terkekeh dan tersenyum pada pemuda dihadapannya

.

Sesampai _lift_ , Kris pun masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang dipenuhi oleh rekan pasien dan dokter setelah menunggu kedatangan _lift_ yang cukup lama

"tunggu!" seru seseorang sambil mencoba memencet tombol _lift_ dari luar, Kris tampak terkejut ketika pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka ketika pintunya tepat ingin tertutup rapat. Kris menatap gadis yang merupakan pasien yang satu kamar dengan istrinya, terlihat Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan berdiri disamping Kris untuk menuju kamar mereka

Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutup bagian kakinya, terdapat Chanyeol terbaring sambil menahan kepalanya dengan tangan disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya merasa sedikit malu "kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"sepertinya ide bagus untuk tinggal disekitar laut bersama" ucap Chanyeol masih memandang wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum "aku tidak suka laut" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencebikan bibirnya "lalu mengapa aku lebih menyukai pegunungan?" tanya Chanyeol

"karena sewaktu aku kecil aku tinggal di sebuah pura, di kaki gunung terdapat banyak hamparan bunga. Ibuku meninggalkanku setelah beberapa hari ayah meninggal dunia. Aku selalu menunggunya setiap musim panas"

"apakah menunggunya itu bermanfaat?"

"iya" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh "tapi nenekku yang mengunjungiku. Dan ibuku menikah lagi" lanjut Baekhyun

"aku menangis dan terduduk disana setiap hari. Ketika nenek datang, ia bertanya mengapa. Lalu ia mengatakan bahwa aku cantik seperti hamparan bunga-bunga dibawah gunung, setelah itu aku tidak lagi menangis" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun

"hmm… bagaimana kalau kita mempunyai seekor anak anjing?" tanya Chanyeol memulai mengganti topik "tidak. Kucing lebih lucu" tolak Baekhyun

"yah, kita seperti tidak memiliki kesamaan" ucap Chanyeol

"tidak. Kita punya" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menampilkan wajah heran

"kita sama-sama…. Buruk" lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam setelah mendengarnya "bukan masalah bila menjadi lebih buruk bersama" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, lalu berniat beranjak dari atas ranjang untuk memakai sandal lantai miliknya. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka oleh Kris, sekejap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh ke belakang, terkejut oleh keadaan seperti ini

"tuan Kris" seru seseorang pada Kris yang hendak membuka pintu, ia menoleh pada dokter yang mendatanginya "aku butuh bicara dengan anda" ucap dokter itu. Kris pun menunda untuk masuk ke dalam dan pintu kembali tertutup

"silahkan ke ruangan saya" ucap sang dokter dan meninggalkan Kris yang penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam kamar

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa lega sekarang. Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan memakai sandal lantainya untuk membuka tirai pembatas yang selama ini menutupi mereka berdua. Namun hal itu dicegat oleh Chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun melerai tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dan membuka tirai pembatas. Saat terbuka tirai itu terdapat Kyungsoo yang tepat berhadapan dibalik tirai. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kecewa, ia juga melirik tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang tangan Chanyeol. Segera Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan menunduk

"ayo kita keluar dan bicara" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo langsung melepasnya. Tatapan tajam Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun masih mengintimidasi "dasar jalang" bisik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun cukup terkejut namun ia tak berani untuk menatap balik Kyungsoo

"sayang" ujar seseorang dari arah pintu dan saat itu lampu menyala memperlihatkan tiga orang dalam satu tempat dengan jelas. Kris terheran dengan orang-orang di depannya "ada apa ini?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo langsung menghadap pada Kris dan menatap pria itu, ia ingin memberitahu tapi bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata pernyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong penyangga infus miliknya dan meninggalkan mereka, seketika Chanyeol membuntuti Kyungsoo pergi keluar dari ruangan

Kris mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku, tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena takut "kau sakit, sayang?" tanya Kris sambil menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melerai tangan Kris dari wajahnya "tidak, tidak. Aku tak apa" balas Baekhyun. Kris tampak heran dengan sikap istrinya, ia meraja ada sesuatu yang baru terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa

"aku permisi dulu" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatapnya

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya rapat. Menyalakan air keran pada wastafel, lalu terdiam cukup lama. Wanita itu menatap ke arah cermin, menghapus embun pada cermin wastafel yang mengalirkan air panas diwadahnya. Melihat wajahnya sendiri yang begitu menyedihkan untuk dilihat dirinya sendiri. Ia mendengus remeh. Ia begitu buruk.

Ia merasa begitu brengsek.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kini berada di tangga darurat. Chanyeol hanya terdiam oleh Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sinis "apakah kalian berdua sudah bermalam bersama? Hah? Jika kau menyukai orang lain seharusnya kau memberitahuku!" ucap Kyungsoo, nafasnya berderu karena menahan emosi oleh kekasihnya yang sedaritadi hanya diam saja

"bukan seperti itu—"

"apa? Apakah dia begitu berarti bagimu? Dia itu hanya perempuan tua dan tak lama lagi akan mati" potong Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mulai menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat "itu tidak begitu berarti, tapi…" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik nafasnya "apakah cinta itu berarti?"

"cinta?" Kyungsoo mendengus remeh "kau gila. Bahkan kau tidak mengenal dia dalam waktu yang lama"

"itu bukanlah hal penting. Mengenal dalam waktu singkat karena kesungguhan itu sudah cukup"

"Chanyeol!" bentak Kyungsoo "jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau itu hanya bernafsu saja, dan dia itu seperti murahan dan mudah tergoda" ujar Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Chanyeol menatap lurus Kyungsoo, menghembuskan nafasnya setelah menahannya karena emosi pada perempuan di depannya

"kita putus. Kita sudahi saja semua ini" ucap Chanyeol dan menuruni anak tangga untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo "ya! kau berhenti disana!" seru Kyungsoo. Namun Chanyeol tetap melangkah turun anak tangga, tak menghiraukannya

"atau aku akan mengadukannya pada suaminya!" lanjut Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mulai menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda itu menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengancamnya

.

.

Pagi menyapa hari, tetesan air hujan yang turun dari daun-daun pohon ke genangan air dibawahnya. Hari ini waktunya Kyungsoo pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia tengah menaruh barang-barangnya ke dalam koper kecil. Sedangkan Kris tengah menaruh beberapa barang milik Baekhyun di dalam lemari, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedaritadi terdiam duduk sambil memeluk lutut diatas ranjangnya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol juga sedaritadi menatap Baekhyun lurus, tatapannya begitu merindukan sosok Baekhyun. Kris yang merasa tidak enak hati untuk menyapa Baekhyun yang terlihat murung, akhirnya ia mengambil tas jinjing hitam itu dan pergi meninggalkan istrinya, Kris berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada pemuda yang menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun, entah dia menatap pemandangan diluar atau apa, ia mulai yakin pemuda itu selalu menatap Baekhyun hingga menghiraukan kekasihnya. Kris merasa ada yang mengganjal disini, ia ingin menyimpulkan tetapi ia tidak begitu yakin. Akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi

"wali dari nona Do Kyungsoo?" sahut seorang suster yang masuk ke dalam kamar pasien, Chanyeol pun tersadar dan menoleh pada sang suster "anda harus melunasi pembayarannya" ucap sang suster, lalu Chanyeol mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya di ranjang bawah. Chanyeol mendorong ranjang bawah itu ke dalam ranjang Kyungsoo dan mengikuti sang suster untuk melakukan pembayaran, ia berhenti sejenak, menatap Baekhyun yang masing termenung disana. Akhirnya pemuda itu kembali mengikuti sang suster

Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa Chanyeol sudah keluar ruangan, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih termenung "hey, perempuan tua" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun yang mulai menoleh pada gadis disampingnya "aku punya permintaan untukmu" lanjut Kyungsoo "cepatlah mati. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu agar kondisimu menjadi lebih buruk dan segera mati" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinisnya

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun membuka suara "apa kekuranganmu, hah? Kau tidak sakit. Waktumu juga masih panjang. Lalu apakah masalah besar untuk membiarkan pacarmu bersama wanita sepertiku?!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Baekhyun pun mendengus "dasar perempuan gila" ucapnya "aku tidak akan kehilangan dia. Karena, dia akan pergi bersamaku" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum remeh. Mata bulatnya tetap terlihat sinis pada Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mengambil kopernya keluar ruangan. Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan bendungan air mata di pelupuk, ia mulai sesegukan dan menangis. Memeluk kakinya lebih erat disana

Lampu lalu lintas tampak menyala merah tanda Kris harus berhenti menjalani mobilnya. Kris masih memikirkan hal-hal yang mengganjal selama ini yang ia rasakan, terlebih Baekhyun tampak semakin tertutup pada dirinya

Dan pemuda itu.

Kris masih belum mendapatkan intinya, hingga lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau dan mobil-mobil yang berjejer berhenti mulai bergerak. Kris belum juga menjalankan mobilnya, beberapa mobil di barisan belakang mulai memberi klakson mobil. Akhirnya beberapa mobil dibelakangnya mulai membanting stir untuk melalui mobil Kris yang masih berhenti disana

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kini berada di halte umum untuk menunggu bus. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku yang tersedia dan Chanyeol menaruh koper Kyungsoo didekatnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak atas, menatap jendela kamar dimana Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan termenung duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Tak lama Kris datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan memerhatikan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat murung. Pria itu pun duduk di sebelah Baekhyun "kita pulang, ya?" tawar Kris dengan lembut

"haruskah aku menjalani terapinya?" ucap Baekhyun tetap dalam posisinya

"kau benar" ucap Kris "mari berjalan-jalan dan kita bertiga pergi bersama-sama" lanjut Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih termenung

"suamiku" ucap Baekhyun, ia pun mulai menatap Kris disampingnya "mari…. Kita bercerai"

Kris tampak terkejut, nafasnya terasa tercekat "ah, itu biasa bahwa orang yang tak lama mati akan berkata sesukanya" ucap Kris

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "kau tahu kenapa? Walaupun orang-orang memanggilku perempuan gila, itu—itu membuatku terasa hidup kembali. Dibandingkan menjadi wanita yang akan benar-benar mati"

Kris menatap Baekhyun, ia merasa emosinya mulai tersulut namun ia masih meredamnya dengan baik "jadi, kau ingin bercerai?" Baekhyun menunduk, ia pun mengangguk pelan

"kau—memangnya kau punya waktu untuk itu?"

"sayang, aku—"

"berhenti bicara" tegas Kris sambil menatap pemandangan di depan. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar ke depan "jadi… kalian sudah melakukannya berdua?" tanya Kris

"sebenarnya… aku ingin" jawab Baekhyun. Kris merasa rahangnya mengeras, mencoba bernafas dengan tenang untuk menormalkan emosinya. ia beranjak berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, mendesah pelan dengan sikap istrinya yang hanya termenung saja dan permintaan bodohnya "bagaimana—bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku, Baek? selama ini… aku menua disisimu" ucap Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun lirih.

"aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu. Biar saja kau merasa bersalah padaku hingga mati!" Baekhyun kembali menatap Kris, lalu berdiri dari duduknya "tidak" ucapnya "aku tidak ingin hidup bersamamu lagi" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap Kris yang tak habis pikir oleh jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya

"lalu apa masalahnya, Baekhyun? Apa masalahnya?!" seru Kris setelah menahan emosinya yang tertahan. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan untuk memberanikan diri

"karena aku… hanyalah seorang pasien di matamu" ucap Baekhyun. Kris tak percaya ini, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan sedikit memukul jendela, ia menatap Baekhyun lagi untuk mencari kesungguhan dari semua omong kosong yang diterimanya. Tapi benar, Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh oleh ucapannya. Kris langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disana, sekejap tubuh Baekhyun jatuh. Mendengar suara dari belakang, Kris pun terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang jatuh pingsan, tubuhnya tampak bergetar, Kris yang menghampiri Baekhyun awalnya ingin menggendong tubuh Baekhyun, tapi ia berpikir untuk memanggil tim medis. Dengan cepat Kris berlari keluar ruangan mencari bantuan. Saat berlari, Chanyeol rupanya tengah berjalan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak heran mengapa Kris terlihat terburu-buru berlari, ia pun berpikir sejenak. Segera ia berlari memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan berhenti melihat Baekhyun yang terlentang di lantai dan pingsan. Chanyeol yang ingin mendekati Baekhyun terhenti karena dokter dan para suster masuk dengan cepat dan menolong Baekhyun. Mereka mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan sang dokter mulai memeriksa. Kris berkacak pinggang melihat kondisi Baekhyun, merasa frustasi dan takut oleh kondisi Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit mendekat untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang jatuh pingsan

"sepertinya tumor pada otaknya sangat menekannya dan menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini. ia akan siuman, tetapi kondisinya memburuk" ucap sang dokter "rasa kebas dan gangguan pada kemampuan bicara akan terlihat" lanjutnya pada Kris yang tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, sang dokter pun merasa tidak enak hati pada Kris, maka sang dokter membungkuk sopan dan pergi keluar. Kris masih menatap sekujur tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah disana. Kris menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang sedaritadi berdiri di belakang tak jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun sambil memerhatikan Baekhyun

BUGH

Seketika Kris meninju pipi Chanyeol dengan keras, tubuh Chanyeol pun limbung namun ia dapat menyeimbangkannya kembali sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Kris langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan menatap tajam, lalu memojokkan tubuh Chanyeol "mengapa kau menggoda seorang wanita yang sakit, hah?! Apa maumu?!" bentak Kris pada Chanyeol yang pasrah oleh sikap Kris padanya

"dia… bukan wanita sakit. Dia adalah seorang wanita" balas Chanyeol sambil membalas tatapan Kris yang menggeram. Kris pun melonggarkan tarikannya pada kerah baju Chanyeol. Lalu menghela nafas, tak percaya dengan orang-orang yang menentangnya. Kris mulai menitikkan air matanya, ia menunduk dan menahan isak tangisnya. Ia pergi keluar dengan langkah pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi tangisnya di sekitar lorong rumah sakit

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam. Baekhyun terbangun dari pingsannya yang cukup lama. Ia membuka matanya, ruangan terlihat gelap kecuali lampu meja yang masih menyala menerangi sebagian tempatnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk dan melihat bahwa Chanyeol tengah tertidur dengan kepala dan tangannya yang terlipat berada di pinggir ranjang. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai Chanyeol, terlihat nyenyak sekali tidurnya. Perlahan Baekhyun ingin memilah sebagian rambut Chanyeol yang menutupi matanya, lalu ia berhenti. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan tidak jadi untuk memilah rambut pemuda itu. Ia memegang tangannya sendiri. Ia kembali termenung, lalu ia beranjak dari ranjangnya diam-diam agar Chanyeol tidak terbangun menuju kamar mandi

Pagi menyapa matahari yang tengah membiaskan sinarnya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan membiasakan matanya oleh penerangan yang ada. Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun yang terduduk dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, Chanyeol menyangga kepala dengan tangannya yang bersiku diatas ranjang dan tersenyum tampan "kau tidur nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum "kau terkejut?"

"hmm… sedikit" balas Chanyeol "kau terlihat lebih seksi ketika sakit" lanjut Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya

"umm… maukah kau memberikanku beberapa bunga?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengangguk, ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya "tentu saja" balas Chanyeol. Ia pun memandang Baekhyun sejenak, lalu mencium dahi Baekhyun

"aku akan kembali" ucap Chanyeol lalu beranjak pergi. Tak jauh dari ranjang Baekhyun, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun lagi yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang dan menatapnya dengan senyum tipisnya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar "aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Chanyeol. Senyum Baekhyun tampak mulai memudar, lalu kembali melengkungkan bibirnya. Chanyeol pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi membeli bunga untuk Baekhyun

Kini Baekhyun telah mengganti pakaiannya. Ia memakai _dress_ merah muda yang sebelumnya ia pakai saat datang ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat penampilannya pada cermin dinding. Baekhyun memoles _lipstick_ merah mudanya yang selalu menutupi bibir pucatnya itu. tak lama, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya, ia membawa tas besar yang berisi barang keperluannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya

Baekhyun memanggil sebuah taksi dan tak lama pula taksi berwarna abu-abu itu datang menjemput Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam taksi dan sang supir mulai menjalankan mobil. Lampu merah di perempatan jalan dekat area rumah sakit menyala. Baekhyun menatap datar pada lingkungan diluar mobil. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat sosok Chanyeol tengah berjalan sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah, ia tersenyum lebar melihat bunga yang akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun tercintanya. Ia juga mencium aroma bunganya untuk memastikan bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan menyukainya. Baekhyun menatap lirih pada sosok Chanyeol di pinggir jalan tengah menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan, tak lama lampu hijau tanda menyebrang bagi pengguna jalan dipersilahkan. Chanyeol berjalan cepat agar tidak membuat Baekhyun khawatir menunggunya, begitulah pikirnya. Baekhyun memerhatikan tiap Chanyeol melangkah hingga ia selamat menyebrang jalan dan berjalan di pinggir jalan menuju rumah sakit. Lampu hijau menyala bagi pengguna kendaraan, taksi yang Baekhyun gunakan mulai berjalan. Baekhyun mulai air matanya tak lagi bisa ia tahan, ia mulai menitikkan air matanya, tangannya menyentuh dada bagian kirinya dan mulai menangis terisak. Sang supir yang melihat pelanggannya mulai khawatir "kau baik-baik saja, nyonya? Apakah kau menderita sakit jantung?" tanya sang supir melalui kaca spion dalam. Baekhyun masih saja menangis, ia sedikit menggeleng

"bukankah ini menyenangkan? Hiks… bahkan hatiku masih baik-baik saja saat ini, hiks… aku—aku mengira bahwa aku masih hidup" ucap Baekhyun sembari ditengah sesegukannya karena menangis

Chanyeol tiba di kamar pasien dan terheran mengapa Baekhyun tidak ada di ranjangnya. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana ranjang Baekhyun terlihat rapi. Chanyeol menjatuhkan bunga yang sebelumnya diperuntukkan Baekhyun, ia melihat secarik kertas yang terlipat. Ia segera membukanya dan membacanya cepat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera berlari keluar ruangan dan mulai mencari sosok Baekhyun. Ia mengira bahwa Baekhyun pasti masih disekitar sini

Chanyeol mengitari segala tempat di rumah sakit, kakinya tidak terasa lelah setelah berlarian cukup lama untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun keluar pintu _lobby_ dan matanya begitu awas untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok karena lelah, secarik kertas titipan Baekhyun padanya tampak sudah remuk digenggamannya. Pundak Chanyeol mulai bergetar, ia mulai menunduk dan menangis. Dirinya mulai sesegukan dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk menutupinya. Chanyeol merasa tidak adil, mengapa ia harus mengalami seperti ini

Mengapa Baekhyun pergi.

Mengapa dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Mengapa….

Chanyeol menggeram disana, hatinya begitu sakit. Sangat sakit. Hanya menangis cara ia untuk melampiaskannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di sebuah daerah pegunungan yang jauh dari perkotaan. Baekhyun sedaritadi berjalan mengikuti jalanan yang mengitari kebun bunga matahari yang tumbuh banyak disana. Matahari bersinar cukup terik dan langit terlihat indah. Ini mengingatkannya sewaktu ia kecil. Benar, ia berada di kampong halamannya. Berjalan menuju area kuil, berharap keluarganya masih menunggunya.

Baekhyun merasa kelelahan berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia memandang beberapa bunga matahari yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi, ia merasa bebas. Ia dapat tersenyum lebih lebar. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis

" _will you remember… My prettiest moment?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, aku kembali dan datang dengan oneshoot dan ceritanya untuk pertama kali berdasarkan cerita lain dan bukan orisinal hehehe tapi ada beberapa yang tidak sama persisi :/

Sad ending? Sekali-kali sad ending wehehehe

Akhirnya gantung? Iya emang dari filmnya gantung gitu -_- agak bingung juga pas nontonnya soalnya mereka bener-bener aktingnya gabisa ketebak :/ jadinya yang isi pemikiran itu ya itu karanganku ehehe

Jadi, putuskan sendiri mengapa Baekhyun itu akhirnya meninggalkan mereka, gak Chanyeol ataupun suaminya sendiri

MAAF ATAS TYPO DAN KERANCUAN DALAM KATA-KATA DI DALAMNYA YA

Masalah update ceritaku yah… um… dalam proses :v

TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN *bow*

Keep reading! Hehe

 **Author**


End file.
